Accident
by xx.0.Dark.Angel.0.xx
Summary: I was on the plane back from my holiday and this kinda came to my head.It's about a mum called Lilly who has a teenage from another marriage. When she meets a man one day when her daugter goes missing and she was taken by the hello! lol Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

As Lilly cradled her two month old baby, Beth, in her arms she looked into her dark brown eyes and remembered how this wonderful acident had happened.

About one and a half years ago she had been out looking for her missing teenage daughter, Julie. Julie was always running away but this time it had been over a week since she last saw her. She had had a bad day that Thursday, she had been sacked, her daughter was still missing and her ex husbond had got married (and what made it worse was that they only been devorsed for about a month), Lilly felt so alone. She sat down on the graffied bench in the park and it wasn't long till tears came streaming down her cheaks.

That's when he came over. Bob. He had been sitting on the bench opposite her.

Lilly told him about Julie. Julie wasn't surpose to happen but Julies father stuck around for 14 more years to help bring her up, but he often went out clubbing and then one night he packed his bags and left.

Julie was like her father, with blue eyes and blonde hair. Everything about Julie was like her father even her attitude was the same. Julie took drugs, drank and was very awkward which made Lilly very angry so she shouted at Julie and hit her.

"No wonder she runs away. Come on Lilly, calm down and lets go and find her."

Bob had brown eyes and brown hair and was very well built. Lilly was glad she had met him. But she had to thank Julie for running away.

They walked around the City Centre and they soon found her in a bar off West Ham Street.

Bob had too go otherwise he would miss one of his

He gave Lilly his card incase she needed any help.

It read:

Bob Morhurly 

_Hamborough Home Sycolists_

_Tel. 07745783590_

That night Lilly came in to Julie to kiss her good night.

"It's been so hard since your father left." Lilly whispered to Julie as she kissed her good night.

"I know mom." She relied.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you, Julie, I love you really deep down."

"It don't look like it." Julie cryed as she lifted up her top to show all the brusing.

"I'm so sorry kido. It's just your so like your father always in trouble and…"

"And I take them." She whispered. "I want to stop. I really do, help me mom."

"I will"

The next morning Lilly rang up Bob and asked if he could help Julie with stopping her using the drugs.

"Yes, I think I can. As long as she wants to stop then it can be done!" And a big smile appered on the girls faces.


	2. Chapter 2

One Year Later 

It had been about one year since Lilly and Julie met Bob. He had been able to help Julie from using drugs and was now a family friend.

Julie had stopped using drungs for one year so they decided to cellebrate.

That's when it all happened.

They had all had way too much to drink. Julie was getting tried and wanted to go home.

When they got home Julie ran upstairs into the bathroom and vomited everywhere. She to bed straight away. On the other Bob and Lilly dropped onto the sofa.

They turned the telle on and then…

"You two kept me up all night with that telle on" Julie told them as she shook them to wake them up.

"Did I sweetheart, I'm sorry." Lilly answered.

Two weeks after the celebration Lilly stared to feel ill. Bob had come over to help Julie pack for a school trip to Denmark.

Lilly had stomach pains, back pains, headaches and was being sick in the mornings.

Julie suggested going to see a doctor, as she would be away for two weeks.

The Doctor she went to see was called Doctor Tenant and was the best in the medical centre that day. Doctor Tenant told her to rest. The Doctor explained it could be two things.

"You are either pregnant or you have certance illness. But I need you to take this test because if it is the illness then I want to get rid of it before it can do more damage." The Doctor told her as he handed her a white envelope. "If the test is negative, I want you to make an epointment for Tuesday, two days time. Thank-you and good luck."


End file.
